Dofuan
The Dofuan are a short, one sex, half-human, half-fox hybrid species in the world of Escan. Origin The fox eared Dofuan are a genetically engineered mixed breed of humans and foxes by the Uar, and placed on the northern continent of what is known as "Felesin" to them. Three races of the species were created for diversity and experimentation: Red Dofuan, mainly located in southern Felesin, Arctic Dofuan, mainly located in northern Felesin, east of the Astasa Mountain range, and Corsac Dofuan, mainly located on the west of the Astasa Mountain range. Some dofuan, although extremely rarely, live in the north of Yefir, mainly on the coasts for ease of transportation should things go wrong. Biology Appearance With exception to fox ears and tails of varying colors and sizes, and their digitrade legs, dofuans have a remarkably human appearance. Dofuans have a generally short stature, with many rarely able to 5 feet. Dofuans, in general, have a smaller torso, with wide hips for birthing. Many dofuan appear male to humans, due to their facial features, and human male genitalia. In fact, dofuans are a one sex species, with a different reproduction system than humans. Gender is a foreign concept to many dofuans who are not used to human influence, mainly northern dofuans, or those in the mountains. Red Dofuan Red Dofuans are on average four inches shorter than Corsac Dofuans, averaging at about 4 feet and 2 inches. It is common for red dofuans to reach the low heights of three feet, but any less than 3 feet and 5 inches are seen as a dwarf. Red Dofuans weigh less due to their short stature, slimmer body, and generally lower fat ration than the other two races. Bone density is also lighter than arctic and Corsac, and many muscles are focused on the lower half for fast and swift movement, and birthing. The hair and fur of Red Dofuans are generally thin and light compared to others, many times soft to the touch. In color, Red Dofuans are a bronzeish red, with also varying colors of brown (not beige), and sometimes with various whites and greys. Genetically, Dofuan coloring mixes from the two parents, so there are rarely Red Dofuans who are purely one color. Because of the wide range of color possibilities within Red Dofuan, the one-colored Dofuans come from a long line of special color breeding, and many times hold positions of power because of their fur color. Skin-wise, Reds have the most variety, from the palest of pale to the darkest of dark. Arctic Dofuan Arctic Dofuans are generally more robust than their Red and Corsac counterparts. Their bodies generally have more fat and a wider body to keep themselves warm from the cold, as these Dofuans find themselves most comfortable in the extreme north. Arctic Dofuans are the tallest of the three races, but only by inches in comparison to the Corsac Dofuans. These Dofuans average at about 4feet and 8 inches. Variations in size only differ by one or two inches, as their shortness helps keeping warm. The fur of the Arctic Dofuan is as thick as it is soft. These Dofuans have the most hair per inch as remnants of their actual animal counterpart. Many Arctic Dofuans are white, or steel blue, sometimes with tufts of grey or black. Sheds and grows a coat according to season. On the skin, sometimes there are black or grey markings on the hands or face. Corsac Dofuan Corsac Dofuans are on average two inches shorter than Arctic Dofuans, at about 4 feet and 6 inches. The bodies of Corsac are generally more slim and lean. The hips contain the most notable difference in body difference compared to the Red and Arctic Dofuans. To humans, a Corsac would look like a human male with too-wide hips, but to a Dofuan, a Corsac is a Dofuan with too-small hips. Corsac Dofuan coloring follows a beige-to-white scale, with occasional patches of dark brown. Sheds and grows a coat according to season. Corsac also have occasional black spots on their hands or face. Internal Sensory Dofuans' eyesight is mostly limited to movement catching, but can still see perfectly clear as a human with 20/20 vision. Due to this, the Uar implanted an ability to see the faint auras of their own kind and the animals. Smell is only slightly better than humans. Hearing is acute and nearly double that of humans. Immune System Dofuan are particularly susceptible and sensitive to bacterial infections, with regular susceptibility to viral and other infections. Some bacterial infections include various fevers and STDs, tuberculosis, tetanus, leprosy, and the plague. Dofuan are immune to any inflictions resulting in the cold, for example, frostbite and hypothermia. However, this species can still get cold. Reproduction A special type of saliva is produced in the mouth when the gland physically stimulated, either with a tongue or finger. This gland resides on the inner cheek, left side. The fluid produced is thick and heavy, as it contains the genetic material needed to produce an offspring. Thus, kissing when the gland is stimulated results in reproduction. When a Dofuan is pregnant, the flat breast tissue to temporarily swell to small lumps, to produce milk. This usually last for about two months before the swelling goes down and the Dofuan ceases to produce milk for its offspring. The pregnancy sack just below the stomach then forms and expands as the litter grows inside. All races have an average pregnancy period of about two months. Depending on the race, various dofuan can have a litter anywhere from 2 to 5. Red Dofuan are more fertile than Arctic and Corsac, and can have upwards of 7 pups. Corsac are the least fertile, and produce mostly twins and triplets, with rarely more than four pups at a litter. Breeding Season Dofuan are the only species with a breeding season, which takes place in in the beginning of spring, or late winter. In many cultures, there is a week-long festival. Some cities decorate the streets with all things romantic, while others host an orgy. Some are more subtle, as the citizens of such cities or countries take a week off from their jobs, or don't wear the Calenera (face mask). Birth and Growth When a pup is born with its litter, they are deaf, blind, and toothless. The two senses come in after around two weeks, and the teeth a week after, along with the coloring of the fur and hair. Pups can see auras from the start, but will improve as time goes on. At three months, the pup can differentiate sounds and will begin to try different sounds, and can sit up by itself. Between four and five months, the pup will begin to crawl. At six months, the baby will begin to form words, and can walk. This is the period where magic will manifest itself, should the pup have inherited it. By one year, the pup is already a miniature version of adult self, at three feet and a fully developed body, sexual organs, and sensory input and output. These estimates are for Red Dofuan. Arctic and Corsac Dofuans will take about 50% longer then Red Dofuans, due to their lifespan. A pup is no longer a pup past one year. They are instead called "Dola" as they learn to coherently talk, adopt social cues, form relationships, educate, and continue to grow both physically and mentally, up until they are 10 years old. At age 10 (15 for Arctic and Corsac), the Dola is now a fully grown Dofuan, with many countries giving them full legal rights. Lifespan Red Dofuan, who live in the city or close to, live longer lifespans than those who live in rural areas most of their life, or are nomads. City Reds average at 75-100, while Rural Reds average at about 50-80. These ages take in to account healing magic. Arctic and Corsac Dofuans can sometimes live nearly double the lifespan of Rural Reds, at 100-150, on average with healing magic taken into account. Diet An unwritten rule is to never eat any vulpes, thus the fox population is high in areas with high Dofuan concentration. Many Dofuans have favorable taste buds towards small animals like rodents, insects, leporidaes, and small reptiles. As such, there is a large stigma against eating large and sturdy mammals like horses, elk, and aurochs. Large mammals are instead used for work. However, meat is not the only thing they can eat. Many Dofuan add many small fruits, mainly berries, in their diet, along with various roots. Magic Magic forms itself in various species according to the Ocene Gene. However, the more tall they would grow to be, the more likely it is that magic should appear. Thus, due to their short height, A Dofuan's Ocane to Ocine (Mage to non-mage) ratio is 1:7. Those who do have magic, are naturally "weak" compared to humans and Khaos. This is merely an adding factor to the growing racism. As a result of this shortness, Dofuans were the first to figure out and "perfect" writing magic. Spells are the foundation of many cities, towns, and villages. Later, with the help of Ocane Crystals, they rose to the species with the most efficient use of Ocet. Due to heavy use of spells, there is a Speller's Court that resided in the heart of the capital, Elthea. Category:Lore Category:Species